


Caught in the Crossfire

by Capella_Black_Lannister



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Badass, F/M, Ghost Hunters, Ghosts, M/M, Monsters, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 03:09:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14416386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capella_Black_Lannister/pseuds/Capella_Black_Lannister
Summary: Victoria Mary Winchester is the middle sister, born November 17th of 1981 to Azazel the Demon and Mary Winchester. John Winchester raised Victoria as his own-he knew no differently-but Victoria did. 22 years later when she and her older brother, Dean, return to Sam to persuade him to help them search for their Dad, who had recently gone on a hunt and not return, Their lives as Paranormal Hunters lives take a surprising turn. After they find their father, they begin to hunt the Demon who killed their mother, Mary. But when Victoria remembers who she really is, she realizes she is farther in the middle of the war than anyone else in her entire family.





	Caught in the Crossfire

Lawrence, Kansas November 2nd, 1983 {22 years ago}  
  
        Mary Winchester walked into her youngest child, Sam's room, with her other two kids, 2 year old Victoria, and 4 year old Dean. "C'mon, you two. Let's say goodnight to your Brother," Mary said, as she set Dean, who was old enough to walk on his own, down. "Goodnight, Sam," Dean said, leaning over the crib to kiss his baby brother goodnight. Mary held Victoria over her little brother, so the two-year-old could do the same. "Nighty-Night, Sammy," little Victoria said in her sweet voice, which was much like that of her Mother's. "Goodnight, Love," Mary whispered to a gurgling Sam, as she kissed him on the forehead.  
  
        John Winchester stood in the doorway. "Hey Dean," He began, only to be interrupted by Dean. "Daddy!" Dean exclaimed, running into his father's arms. "Hey Buddy," John said to his Eldest son. "D'you think Sam's big enough to toss around a football," He said laughing. "Daddy" Victoria said, as her father looked at her. "And there is my little Princess!" John Exclaimed, scooping Victoria into his arms too. "No, Daddy," Dean answered, and Victoria laughed. "You guys very silly," She said to her Father and Brother, who looked at each other with a laugh. "You got them?" Mary asked, coming towards the doorway. "Yeah, I got them," Replied John, as Mary kissed Victoria's forehead, and said "Goodnight, Baby Girl," Before walking out. "Sweet Dreams, Sam," John said to his youngest, before turning around, Switching off the light, and walking out of the bedroom with sleepy Dean and Victoria in his arms.  
  
        Baby Sam looked at his Mobile, which began turning counterclockwise by itself. The pendulum on the clock on the wall at the foot of the crib began to slow, and the night-light shaped like a crescent moon began to flicker out. The baby monitor on Mary's nightstand began to static indicating noise in Sam's room. Mary turned on her bedside lamp, and lifted her head from it's position on the pillow. "John?" She said sleepily, sitting up to look over to his side of the bed. She didn't see him there and thought; "He must still be in with Dean and Victoria," before getting up to see what was wrong.  
  
        Mary walked across the hallway to Sam's room, and saw a dark figure standing over Sam's crib. "John? Is he hungry?" She said, thinking for a moment it was her fun-loving husband. "Shh" Said the figure. "Alright," Mary said, before turning away, and heading back to her room. Before she could get there, however, she noticed a light down the hall begin to flicker. Puzzled, she walked closer to it, and tapped the glass that surrounded the light bulb. Within seconds, the flickering stopped, and Mary had almost turned to her room again, but she heard a crash of some sort from downstairs. She walked down the stairs, and saw John asleep on the couch in front of the TV. She became suddenly worried- If the man in Sam's bedroom wasn't John, then  _who_  was it? Mary wheeled around, and hurried back up the stairs. "Sammy... Sammy!" She cried softly, running up the stairs and down the hall and into Sam's room. She stopped, and gasped.  
  
        John awoke from his slumber to hear Mary screaming bloody murder. "Mary!" He yelled, charging up the stairs. 'Mary!" He called again, as he burst into Sam's room, to see no one. He looked around the room, and then walked towards the crib. He looked down at little Sam. "Hey, Sammy, it's okay." He said softly, soothing the 6 month old. Just then, he saw something drip down from the ceiling, and onto Sam's quilt. He touched it to his finger, as more dropped onto his hand. He looked up to the ceiling, and fell onto his knees. Mary was plastered to the ceiling, with her stomach cut open. Her white nightgown was stained with blood. "Mary!" John cried as the ceiling burst into flames. John looked up at his dying wife in awe, only to snap out of his trance to see the flames spreading across the room. John grabbed Sam from his crib, and, with one last scope of the room, ran out into the hall.  
          
        Dean had woken up, and was walking towards Sam's room to see what the commotion was. He saw flames in the room, and stepped foreward curiously as John ran out. Dean, get your brother outside as fast as you can! Go! Go!" John screamed, handing the four-year-old the baby. Dean ran outside the house, looking back when he got to he curb of the street, only to see his little brother's room engulfed in flames. As of that moment, he felt responsable for sam. He felt as though he was his protecter. And protect Sam he did.  
  
        In Dean and Victoria's room, the two-year-old girl remained in her top bunk of the bed, clinging to a stuffed wolf her mother had given her for Christmas. Then, the room became really dark. Victoria flinched, and gave a small cry as she saw a man with Yellow eyes looking right at her. "Who you?"  Victoria asked curiously, while sitting up in the bed. "I am Azazel, and I am your real father, Princess. I love you very much, and I will come back for you someday. I promise. But for now, remember me, and that I love you. Goodbye, Princess," Azazel said before vanishing just as John ran into the room and picked the small girl up from her bed, along with her stuffed wolf. John ran out of the house with Victoria and to the curb with Dean, where all four of the Winchesters remained while the firemen put out the fire. Little did any of them know that this was just the beginning.


End file.
